


Demons : A Hemlock Grove Music Video : Peter/Roman : Season 1

by Braid7



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Peter knows, his people always run. It's what they do. Song by Imagine Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons : A Hemlock Grove Music Video : Peter/Roman : Season 1

[Demons : Peter/Roman : Hemlock Grove (Season 1)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html) (link to external site)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/830/demons-hemlock-grove-\(season-1\)-peter-roman)


End file.
